


Inside

by missauburnleaf



Series: Wish For A Child [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of miscarriage, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli, Kíli and Tauriel are trying again for a baby.<br/>Kíli is convinced that this time she will conceive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of this series. Enjoy!  
> Comments are very much appreciated.  
> Unbetaed.

Kíli loved being inside her.

Not only during coupling, but also afterwards, staying inside for as long as possible, prolonging the feeling of closeness, of connectedness, sometimes even growing hard again while still inside, which then led to another round of lovemaking.

He knew that Fíli felt different.

His brother had told him that, of course, for some time after sex he enjoyed the feeling of her around him, her tight and hot wetness, the intimate contact, but not all night long, like Kíli did.

That was one of the reasons why Kíli always let his brother have her first, so that he could take his time with her later, cherish her, pleasure her the way he thought she deserved. And he was convinced that staying that long inside her afterwards contributed to her becoming pregnant, because this way he prevented (at least to some extent) their seed – his and his brother's – from immediately and completely trickling out of her, so that it had more time to find its way into her womb, to impregnate her.

Of course, they did not always make love only in order to become pregnant.

But this time they did. Again.

Propped up on his elbow, appreciating all of her reactions, he quietly watched as his brother took her from behind, both of them kneeling on the bed, her backside tilted upwards while she supported herself on her forearms, eyes closed, holding Kíli's hand, while Fíli kept thrusting into her, hard and fast, his fingers pressing deeply into the flesh of her hips, bruising, both of them moaning. Kíli didn't know why, but he loved to see her together with his brother, as Fíli enjoyed seeing her with him. To some people it seemed unnatural, kinky, but to Kíli and his brother it felt right. And Tauriel didn't mind, accepted it, even liked it.

Then he could see her whole body going rigid, before shuddering, crying out his brother's name as she reached her peak. Kíli noticed his brother thrusting a couple more times into her before following her over the edge, groaning deeply, then collapsing on top of her back, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing light kisses between her shoulder blades, on her neck.

Even though Fíli and Tauriel liked it rather rough during sex, they always showed their affection for each other before and after with gentle kisses and caresses.

They remained like this for a while, until their breathing became a little bit calmer, then Fíli pulled out of her, causing her to gasp, before settling down on his back, covering his eyes with his left forearm, sighing contendly.

Now it was Kíli's turn, pulling her over to him, until their bodies were aligned while she was facing him, still lightly panting, her cheeks flushed.

Kíli started kissing her, first softly, then with more vigour until she was pressing her body close to his so that he could feel her erect nipples against his chest, the wetness between her legs against his crotch. He waisted no time rolling her onto her back, settling between her thighs while she wrapped her legs around his waist, slowly and carefully guiding himself inside of her. They both moaned when he was all the way in, just enjoying for a moment the feeling of being connected like this. Then, he started moving, pushing in and out of her deliberately and deeply, his eyes never leaving hers.

At some point, Fíli drew closer, lying next to her, also propped up on an elbow, cupping her breast with his other hand, teasing her nipple with his thumb, kissing the sighs and little screams from her lips. It didn't take her long to climax, her inner muscles rhythmically clenching around him, prompting him to come as well, crying out her name, seeing stars.

When he finally came down, lying on top of her, his face firmly pressed into the crook of her neck, breathing in her vanilla-and-jasmine scent, he was still inside her, intending to stay like this for the rest of the night.

It was Fíli who draped a blanket over all three of them, settling close to Tauriel, gesturing for her to place her head on his arm, which she did. They didn't speak a word, but didn't have to. They knew how they felt for each other.

And Kíli was sure that this time she would conceive. She had to.

After their initial immediate success (which ended dramatically with Tauriel's miscarriage), they had already missed one cycle and failed the other.

Now it would happen. Kíli felt confident about this.

 


End file.
